Familiar of Zero - Destiny's Play
by OathToOblivion
Summary: Inspired by the likes of Familiar of ZerOOO and Eternal Hawk, the newest production from OathToOblivion Enterprises(not a real company), Familiar of Zero - Destiny's Play. WAKE UP and Break the Chains of Destiny! Currently in Season 1.
1. Episode 01 - Me, The Familiar of Zero?

**Hey guys, it's OathToOblivion, and after all these years, I'm back with inspiration! Sorry to say, but with the release of ****Pikmin 3****, I don't think I'm going to be continuing ****Pikmin 1.5****. Looking back on my old notes, the story was kind of going into cliché territory. Hopefully I avoid that here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Familiar of Zero**** or ****Kamen Rider Kiva****. Said intellectual properties belong to their creators and I am not making money of this. I also do not own a laptop with a fingerprint-lock, although I wish I did. I DO on the other hand own the clothes that my character is dressed in at the start of the story, as well as the mentioned phone and books.**

**Now enjoy the show! Time to break the Chains of Destiny!  
**

* * *

"_...I'm not sure whether this is the best day ever, or the worst."_

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play**_

_**Episode 01 – Me, The Familiar of Zero?**_

**ATTACK RIDE: REKKA DAIZANTOU!**

Yes! I finally managed to watch the Shinkenger/Decade crossover! For a given value of "watch", anyway. I kind of hate my crappy phone internet connection, but my laptop was being repaired right now at Staples.

...Wait, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Chronos Rivers, and yes, I am aware of the pun in my name. I stand at 5'9" with black hair in the same style as Nogami Ryotaro, Kamen Rider Den-O. My ethnicity is actual Asian Indian, despite my name, and my eye color is a brown dark enough that it could be mistaken for black. Currently I was wearing a pair of turquoise shorts with 3 white stripes down the sides of each leg while wearing a blue Super Mario™ shirt.

Now, I pride on myself on being a fan of Kamen Rider. Certainly not enough to labeled an otaku, but I do know a fair amount of stuff about it. However, I only really know a lot about a select few riders, namely the Neo-Heisei Riders, Den-O, Decade and Kiva. I also have a small amount of familiarity with Kuuga and Blade, but not a whole lot.

Anyway, I had just finished packing all of my merchandise relating to Kamen Rider that I had! Namely, almost everything related to Kamen Rider Kiva; Kivat, the Arms Monsters in their weapon forms, Tatsulot, the Zanvat Sword, the miniature of Machine Kivaa, the assorted Fuestles, and the miniatures of Castle Doran and Shoo Doran.

And yes, that IS all the merchandise I have. Despite having been a fan of Kamen Rider for a while now, I had only purchased the merchandise about a couple of months ago. I had spent those two months breaking them in and making sure the toys weren't defective.

Really, that's all I did; it's not like I played with them or anything...

"All right, in goes the Garuru Saber and...that should do it. Now all I need to do is..." I trailed off as I noticed a rather, dare-I-say-it, _familiar_ looking green ovoid circle hovering in the doorway. While Kamen Rider may be one of the franchises I'm most interested in, I have taken interest in some anime, namely Bleach, Rosario + Vampire, Precure, and...

I reacted in shock, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Please tell me that's not the Familiar Summoning Portal from Familiar of Zero!" If it was, then I wasn't sure if this is a good day or not. And really, there were elements of both when it came to the fact that the Portal had come for _me._

On the one hand, the universe was condemning me to be basically a slave to a strawberry-blond haired tsundere who habitually blows everything up with her magic. And until she mellows out, she'll immediately disregard everything I say and do. Not to mention the runes that would twist my mind so I wouldn't want to leave.

On the other hand, this was an opportunity of a lifetime; to explore a strange new world, to see new life and civilizations and to boldly go...wait, there are already people there, so it's not "where no one has gone before"...Dammit.

'..._I can't just ignore this, no matter how much I want to,' _I thought to myself_._ The fact of the matter is that if I don't go, I'll be condemning people to fates that they won't be able to face without the Gandalfr; without _me_.

Louise will probably be suckered by Reconquista, because familiar or no familiar, she is still a Void Mage, and those bastards will want her power on their side one way or another. Without someone to prop her up, she just might listen to their overly pretentious prattle.

Not to mention everyone else; Henrietta, Tabitha, Tiffiana, just to name a few. All of their lives will be for the worst if I don't answer the call, if they don't have someone to believe in. The only question is, what can I do that Hiraga Saito couldn't?

I suppose for starters that I'm not exactly any more perverted than any typical 18-year-old male out there. That and I actually know what it is I'm doing and what's going on. ...Wait a minute; it's genius time!

I have read plenty of fanfiction over the years; among them being Familiar of ZerOOO by **Ten-Faced Paladin** and Familiar of Zero – Eternal Hawk by **Hawkeyeriku**. In those stories, the main character goes through the Portal with Rider merchandise that ends up becoming the real thing.

Now, while Kivat and the Arms Monsters may not be as flexible as Core Medals and Gaia Memories, there is one specific difference between them and the Transformation Trinkets of OOO and Eternal; they are alive.

If they really do come to life then I'll have a good support team, especially if the Dorans come to life. Having dragons on your side is always a good thing, IMO.

If things go according to plan, then I may be able to reduce the pain and suffering! And if not, I can always sell the figurines to get some cash. On the other hand, this sounds like this has all the trappings of a self-insert fic, so they probably will become the real things. And of course, knowing myself, there's probably going to be Fangires everywhere.

Of course, there are so many things that could go wrong, chief and foremost being that it may not even BE Louise that is summoning me, but rather Tiffiana, or worse, Vittorio or Charles or someone from the far-flung past of Halkeginia, because surely they couldn't _possibly_ be the ONLY Void Mages since their Founder. Then there was the Mental Pollution caused by the Familiar Runes that will attempt to cause me to forget everything about home and stay with Louise.

Nuts to that! While Louise has the potential to be a swell person, at the start of the story she is an insecure little girl who covers up for it with a haughty attitude. Part of this stems from her supposed failures at magic, while others were caused by her own mother! Karin of the Heavy Wind...that's someone who I'm going to have to watch out for sooner or later among others.

In addition, most of my effectiveness in battle, assuming the plan works, is based off my knowledge of home, so I _need_ it if I'm going to get anywhere. Hopefully, I can find a way to break that part of the Runes...

Anyway, enough thinking; my mind is made up. I'm going to follow this path before me and not look back! 'Sides, the stupid thing would probably follow me anyway...

_'However, before I go...'_ I turned to look at my stuff. Saito's claims of being from another world were all but ignored until the expedition for the Dragon's Raiment, aka the Zero Fighter Plane. Like he did, I plan on outright saying that I'm from another world, only I'm going to bring actual proof.

Namely, my Samsung Galaxy SII and a few books. Dark Mirror by Diane Duane and my Ace Attorney manga were a given, and after some thought, I also managed to stuff in Napoleon's Buttons into the bag as well along with a few changes of clothes.

_'Well, that's everything I'm probably going to be able to bring without destroying the bag.'_ After changing my clothes to something a bit more suitable to going outdoors, and leaving a text to my friends and family explaining what was happening and that I was explicitly NOT making it up, I took a deep breath and walked up to the portal.

"Alright, there's no turning back now; it's make-or-break time. As The Doctor would say, 'Allons-y!'" With that said, I walked into the portal, and my entire world was rocked by an explosion. Seriously, Louise? I know you have problems, but blowing up a _teleportation_ spell?

_-Meanwhile, at the Tristain Academy of Magic-_

_Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière was having a very bad day. Not that this was unusual given her propensity for failing practically every spell she ever cast._

_**BOOM!**_

_...So one can't really blame her for dreading her turn in the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual that all Second Years went through. This was not helped by the fact that her longtime rival Kirche von Zerbst had summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains and that Kirche's friend Tabitha had summoned a dragon. A. Freaking. Dragon._

_Well, she'd show them all! She'd summon the greatest familiar ever seen, and then they'd all be bowing at her feet asking for her forgiveness!_

* * *

"Who are you?"

...Woah, what a rush! That explosion pretty much blanked out all my senses. As such, the first thing I was able to hear was that question from Louise. Gradually, the rest of my senses started coming online and I was able to see said Vallière with my own eyes. Huh, I guess her hair really is pink...

"I asked you a question, Commoner; what are you doing here?"

Uh oh, she seems to be getting mad. I'd respond, but my voice isn't working right now. I'm just standing there in what I felt were my most formal clothes, but apparently they aren't formal enough for these people.

Then I saw the horrified look on her face. "No...don't tell me that you're...?" Then came the jeers from the crowd.

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Ahahahahahahahaha, my sides!"

"A commoner! For Brimir's sake, she summoned a commoner!"

...Oh boy. Come on, body, work...there we go; stand up straight, cross arms...

"…Well this is certainly interesting. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen. Are you the one who called me, Young Lady?"

This shocked the entire crowd into silence, including said Young Lady, who was busy arguing with Professor Colbert to let her try the Summoning again. I don't honestly know why, maybe it was my word choice? Then, she proceeded to get a rather haughty look on her face.

"...Y-Yes. I am the one who summoned you commoner! You should be grateful. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone such as you!"

...Oh boy, it begins. I suppose I don't really look very impressive, unlike someone dressed up as Iskander of Fate/Zero. Oh please let the plan have worked.

It was then that Colbert spoke up. "Very well. Ms. Vallière, please continue the ceremony."

Louise then raised her wand and said the words that would change everything. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my Familiar."

And here's the awkward part...Yikes! I can't believe she actually kissed me on the lips!

The she glared at me. "I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you!"

Okay, really? "I understand if this was not what you had in mind, but that's no reason to be rude," I chided.

Okay, that shut her up, but now she's glaring at me. I sighed. This really wasn't getting off to a good start. Hopefully, I'd be able to get through to her once we're alone.

Then the pain started. Actually, I didn't feel much pain, in direct contradiction to everything I'd heard about the Runes. It was only when I noticed everyone's shocked looks that I actually looked at myself.

While the Runes were forming on my left hand and were indeed the Gandalfr Runes, I noticed something else. My skin was starting to look like stained glass, the key distinctive characteristic of a Fangire!

Thankfully, it seems that everyone had simply dismissed it, except for Colbert. He was definitely a shrewd one; then again, one doesn't get the nickname of "The Fire Snake" out of nowhere. I'd probably have to come clean with him later.

Anyway, the glow stopped and the usual lines started coming forth from everyone; the jeers that Louise should just walk back preceded by Colbert's interest in the Runes and praising Louise for not messing this particular spell up.

Afterwards, Louise didn't even say anything, she just motioned me to follow. I inwardly sighed yet again; this was going to be a long day.

**Episode 01 – Fin**

**Well how's that for an interesting start? As always for a prospective writer, please tell me what you think I should improve on, as well as tell me how you feel the story should go. I'm…not the best when it comes to a plot, as evidenced by the fact that it took me a month to write this. Next time on Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play, one of the main staples of any FoZ fic, the Duel with Guiche! Thank you, and good night!**


	2. Episode 02 - A Duel with Guiche!

**Wow. I can't believe that I got such a good response on my first chapter. Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit. But still, I got a "good job" from ****The Wild Fang**** of all people, as well as ****hawkeyeriku****! Anyway, everyone who reviewed, thanks for the advice! I won't let you guys down! As always, I don't own ****Familiar of Zero**** or ****Kamen Rider Kiva****. **

**Let's go! Break the Chains of Destiny!**

* * *

"_How exactly is he so popular with girls again?__"_

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play**_

_**Episode 02 – The Power of Kiva! A Duel with Guiche!**_

After everyone had calmed down from the chaos surrounding the Summoning Ritual, everyone had flown back to their rooms…except Louise, who couldn't of course. Not that she knew I knew that. No, currently, as far as she knew, I was just a simple commoner, the latest among many failures; the very symbol of her failures in magic staring her in the face.

But even though I know better, I can't just come out and say it. For starters, she has no reason to believe anything I say; I doubt she even fully believes that I'm her Familiar right now. And even if she did believe, then what? Void magic is so unusual and rare that there is no way to practice in it because there are no records.

No, it's best to let things play out the same in that regard; focus on changing things AFTER a given point. Now if only I knew which point to pick…

"Get in," was the call from a certain pinkette. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had neglected to note where we were going. As it turned out, we had already gone up to Louise's room in the Girls' Dorm. That also meant that I had little to no idea of how to find my way around here…Damn.

Anyway, I went inside and immediately noted that the room looked pretty much identical to how it was depicted in the Anime. It was getting fairly dark, making me realize that it was pretty late. Louise sat down at a chair next to a small table and turned a lamp on. Considering that I couldn't smell any oil burning or anything among those lines, it had to have been a magically-powered lamp.

However, I was snapped out of my thoughts on the matter by Louise's complaining. "This is the absolute worst day ever! I was supposed to summon a magnificent Familiar that would prove that I was no Zero! Instead, I get some Commoner with delusions of grandeur!"

…My sympathy for you is getting drained severely by this. Wait, what did she say…?

"What do you mean by 'delusions of grandeur'?" was my question. "And by the way, why was it that everyone was staring earlier when I only spoke 3 sentences?" I still didn't understand what that was about. Yeah, maybe my word choice was weird, but I didn't see what the big deal was.

Louise turned red. "What I mean, you ignoramus, is that you look like some half-baked beggar's idea of what a Noble dresses like, especially with that stupid jacket! And if you don't even know what's wrong with your own bag, then you must be stupid!"

…What's wrong with my outfit? It's just a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants, along with my favorite red jacket atop it. Granted, I was wearing my sneakers, but I didn't see what the problem was. And what's up with my bag?

"Wait, my bag?" I took my bag off my back, only belatedly realizing that I had forgotten that it was there. I plopped it on the table, ignoring Louise's growling, and looked at it. Then, I saw what the deal was.

My bag was…squirming rather fiercely. As if something was trying to get out. Could this mean that my plan was a success? …Only one way to find out.

I opened the bag…and immediately got smacked in my face! Louise shrieked in fear, as something flew out of my bag, smacked me, and started flying dizzyingly around.

"Ow…" was my only thought on the matter. What? I was smacked in the face at 10 mph, cut me some slack.

"Ite~…" Huh? That voice…could it possibly be?

"Kivat?" I asked in trepidation. If it was truly Kivat-bat the Third…

"Finally! It was getting hard to breathe in there! That old bag of yours is definitely not a good place for this Kivat to be in!" Yep, it was Kivat all right. He was mainly gold and black, with white patterns on his wings and red eyes; Kivat-bat the Third, partner and Transformation Trinket of Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Kivat, are you alright?" I asked in concern. I had neglected to take into account that if he had come to life, he would have been stuck in the bag until I opened it.

He just smiled…somehow. "Daijobu, aibou (It's alright, partner)! I know you didn't mean to, so it wouldn't do me any good to blame you." …He called me "aibou". I'd be tearing up right now, if it weren't for the 3rd party in this room.

"W-What is that thing?!" Louise asked in shock. Oh yeah, she was here; I forgot.

"Oi, this Kivat is no thing!" And right from the get-go, Louise antagonized Kivat. This will only end well. And by well, I mean, not at all well.

Louise, for her part, just ignored him. "Y-You, Commoner, explain just what this strange…beast that you unleashed from your bag is!" Oh right, I never told her my name. Not that she'd use it right now, but the simple fact is that her calling me 'Commoner' reminded me of that.

"First off, my name is Chronos Rivers. Typically, where I'm from, we ask for people's names before questioning them about things." Dare to be snarky. That's generally my go-to method of dealing with annoyances. "As for the thing with my bag, HE is my partner, Kivat-bat the Third, of the Kivat Mazoku Clan. Nice to meet you." Not.

Kivat chimed in now. "Technically, I'm the Third and a Half, but it all adds up to the same thing in the end." Half?

I vocalized the question. "Half? Where'd you get the Half from?" Kivat's answer revealed to me a bit more about his new nature.

"Well, as you already know, I'm not the original Kivat-bat the Third. I have all his memories and feelings, but I'm not him. Well, I am him, but I'm not at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"No." That was a deadpan answer from both Louise and I. I don't know what's going on in her head, but I for one was having trouble wrapping the whole thing around my head. Trying to deal with it, I started going through my bag, but all I found were the Fuestles, my books, some extra food and my clothes. Wait a minute…

"Kivat, where did the others go?" I was worried already. None of the other things I brought with me were in the bag, which meant that they were either not brought with me, or they were scattered all over the Continent!

Kivat was worried too. "I…I don't know. It was all a blur during that whole summoning thing. I can feel that the Machine Kivaa is very close by, probably here in the building." That was good, it was probably in the stables then. Of course, that begged the question of how I was going to fuel it. Oh wait…

But Kivat wasn't finished. "In addition, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki all disappeared at the same time as the Zanvat Sword. Taa-chan disappeared before them, and the Dorans almost at the very start! What do you think happened, aibou?!"

I wasn't particularly troubled. Things weren't going according to plan, but I never really expected it to and it would make sense for the Summoning to deny me access to more power before the Runes' Compulsion set in. That way, I wouldn't kill Louise if she ever annoyed me.

Not that I would to begin with. I'm not that type of person to begin with, all ready to kill. Then, I remembered about certain parts of the storyline, specifically the Season 1 and 2 finales; sooner or later, I would HAVE to kill. That…was a rather troubling thought, but I pushed it out of my mind; it had no purpose now.

"I'm not sure, but if what you say is true, then they're probably fine; just scattered all over the place." At least, that was my working theory. But how did they get out of the bag to begin with? It was still closed, as evident by the fact that Kivat couldn't get out until I unzipped it. I call shenanigans.

It was then that I realized that I was neglecting a rather critical factor in the room; namely, Louise. Granted, it would be more accurate to say that she was the one who reminded me that she was there. Vividly.

**BOOM!**

Louise, unable to deal with all the strange things happening around her, sought to silence us by reflex using her magic. Of course, she forgot that her magic tended to explode, and ended up exploding Kivat and I rather than silencing us.

I was out for about 5 minutes in the corner, dazed as I was due to the explosion. Kivat had managed to avoid it due to the fact that he could fly, and was currently dive-bombing Louise's hair in retaliation. Oh yeah, things _definitely_ aren't going according to what little of a plan I had.

"Both of you, cool it!" I yelled at the pair. They immediately realized that I was still there and stopped. Kivat flew over and asked, "Oi, you alright, Chronos?"

"I'm fine, Kivat, thanks. Now…I believe that your name is Louise?"

Louise paused, and got a haughty look on her face. "Yes, I am Louise Françoise de La Vallière. And as the one who summoned you, I am your Master, Familiar!"

I paused and put a puzzled look on my face. "'Familiar'? I've heard of the term, but I didn't realize that it could apply to humans." Louise opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Granted, I have heard of people being summoned, but never as a Familiar. Interesting."

Louise opened her mouth as if to say something, shut it again, then with a frown on her face opened it again. "Well I didn't expect this either, but you're here so you'll have to do. Regardless of what you think, you are still my Familiar, and as such I expect you to do what I say."

I had an immediate rebuttal for that line. "If you managed to call another human being, there's obviously something special about you. If that's the case, I want to know where this'll go; so I'll gladly listen to you, but I won't do every last thing you say. To do so would to demean my standing as a human being, Master."

Louise was unhappy, but it seemed because I didn't completely reject the whole Familiar thing, she wasn't going to blow up. Calling her "Master" probably had something to do with it too. Everybody likes having their egos stroked at some point or another. This may work out after all.

…I thought that as I got smacked in the head with her cape, which she had taken off. "What are you doing?" I asked, having a pretty good idea already.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready for bed." She then almost took off her shirt before Kivat flew down to stop her. "Oi, don't you think you're being a bit hasty? You're being looked at by two guys, you know."

Louise managed to toss him away and then stared blankly. "Guys? I'm being looked at by my Familiar and a strange Bat thing."

Kivat immediately readied the charge. "Are you just dense, or are you…?!"

"Let it go, Kivat." was the only thing I could say. "She's obviously in denial right now. Just cover your eyes with your wings until she finishes." He grumbled a bit, but did what I suggested as I took my own advice. Louise finished changing into her nightgown and tossed the rest of her clothes at me.

"For your first task, I want you to go wash those and bring them back by the time I wake up tomorrow," was what she said. I retorted, "Since when do Familiars wash clothes? Don't you have servants for this kind of thing?" "Normally, servants would do this, but since you're a Commoner as well as my Familiar, you get the privilege of washing them." She then pointed to a pile of hay in the corner. "You'll sleep there, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "I feel so honored, indeed. Very well then, Louise, I'll go wash these. But we're discussing the terms of my…being your Familiar tomorrow, okay?" Louise only responded with a yawn, as she was already asleep. I shook my head; things weren't bad, but they weren't good either.

"Oi, Chronos. Are you really willing to listen to that girl?" asked Kivat. "She seems rather foul-tempered and she doesn't seem like the type that'll make many friends. She didn't even get you a proper bed!"

"She's…a very troubled soul, Kivat. I don't care about the bed, I just want to do what I can to ease her pain."

"Tch. You're too nice for your own good sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. At any rate, though, we need to have a talk of our own."

* * *

I walked outside, Kivat on my right shoulder, with Louise's clothes and tried to find our way around. While doing so, we had that talk.

"So you actually do remember being a toy?" I asked.

"Yep. I remember that, and I also remember everything the Kivat from the show does," was his reply. He shuddered, "It's kind of freaky, us toys coming to life. It's not exactly something we're meant to do."

I nodded. "I can sort of understand that. Becoming something completely different from what you were is a scary thought. And everyone else came to life?"

Kivat nodded. I'd already thought that they had come to life from what he said about the Summoning, but I had wanted confirmation. "Yeah. I can definitely tell that they were alive too, but they disappeared…"

I sighed, "Well, we'll just have to figure out a way to find them. We're just lucky I know where we are, otherwise we would have had a hell of a time trying to find them. But Kivat, aren't you a Japanese toy? How do you know English?"

Kivat did a shrugging a motion. "I'm not sure, but it might be because you're my 'owner', so to speak. I just slip into a bit of Japanese here and there, and it's already words you understand, so we're fine. The others are probably the same."

…That sounds incredibly Contrived. Oh well. "I guess it's as good an explanation as any other…"

It was then that I noticed that I was near a window. Looking out, I saw my final proof that I just wasn't in "Story Mode" as I sometimes did, just making up a rather vivid story while pacing around. The twin moons of Halkeginia shone down on me, their light casting my face in an eerie shadow.

Kivat looked up as well. "…I guess this proves this isn't a dream, doesn't it?"

"…Yeah…Come on, let's go find the servant quarters."

We looked all over the place and finally managed to find the servant quarters after 15 minutes of searching when I finally remembered that it was downstairs. To my happy surprise, a certain black-haired maid of Japanese ancestry was exiting them and coming over.

"Excuse me!" I called out. Siesta, for that was her name, came over to speak to me.

"Yes? Ah! You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Vallière's Familiar, would you?" was what she asked. I was impressed; either news travels fast or Siesta was pretty good at gathering information.

"So I would seem to be. The name's Chronos Rivers! What's yours?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Siesta, one of the maids who work here." Yeah, I never would have figured that out, thanks for making it clear. …Dang it, don't be snarky to her, she's too nice for that!

"Nice to meet you Siesta! I know we've only just met, but could you do me a huge favor?" Siesta looked at me rather questioningly. "See, my Master asked me to wash her clothes, but I have no idea how to do that. So I was wondering if…"

"…If I could help you out, right?" Dang, she's perceptive. Then again, she's a maid. And part-Japanese. …I wonder if she's a ninja. "At any rate, just give them to me, and I'll have them ready in the morning." She smiled, rather cutely in my opinion. …Great, a cute girl, and I have to second-guess myself on whether I'm attracted for real, or because my mind is being frayed by an ugly tattoo. Thanks, cosmos, you really flatter me. Remind me why I'm going along with this again?

At any rate, I nodded my head with a smile on my face. "Thanks! I owe you one." Siesta smiled, and went off to do whatever it was she did around now. As for myself, I decided to go outside for a bit before going to sleep.

As I went outside, Kivat decided to speak up. "Seems you have a bit of a crush there, aibou. Thinking of asking her out?"

I looked at him with an askance look. "You do know that my relationship experience is zero, right? That, and I have no way of knowing if it's really me who's being attracted or if these stupid Runes are already messing with me." I held up the hand with said Runes on it for emphasis.

Kivat frowned. "Right. I forgot about those. Those Runes try to suppress anything about home as well as any negative emotions so you don't want to find a way back, right?"

I nodded. "Right. However, remembering a bit more, I seem to recall there being a number of ways to leave. At any rate, people need my help, and I'll be damned if I don't something to help them. Doing nothing is a crime too, ya know?"

Kivat got a pensive look. "If you really want to help…and I'm alive…" I whipped my head around to look at him as he flew off my shoulder. Surely, he wasn't suggesting…?

"Are you sure, Kivat? I wasn't really planning on this whole thing working out. The whole 'you coming to life' thing was just a flight of fancy!" Granted, I thought I had seen Fangire markings on myself earlier, but that could have just been my imagination!

Kivat dipped in mid-air as a mimic of a nod. "I'm sure, aibou. Also… Gabu!" Yow! He swooped down and bit me! He pulled back up and said, "…You definitely taste like at least a part-Fangire. Enough that you can use the power of Kiva."

I just stared at my hand. Could it really be true? …What the hell; I've seen things I thought I'd never see for real, why not go full throttle! I bowed my head and smiled.

"…Alright then. Kivat, koi (come)!"

He got a smile on his face at that. "Yosha! Kivatte ikuze (Alright! Let's go Kiva)!"

**GABU!**

Kivat swooped down in to my hand and I pressed him down so that he could bite it. Fangire markings spread up my face in that oh-so-familiar pattern while Kivat let off a ringing noise. Chains spread around my waist and turned into a red belt with a perch for Kivat on it; the Kibuckle and the Power Roost.

In addition, there were eight slots for Fuestles, 4 on each side, and two more than in canon. That was weird, but I could work with that. In the left slots, I placed the Fuestles to call the Arm Monsters and Tatsulot, and in the right I placed the Wake-Up, Castle Doran, Buroon Booster, and Zanvat Fuestles.

Kivat spoke up one last time. "Alright, you remember the magic word, right?"

I smiled. I certainly did remember that word; the word no self-respecting Rider would ever forget.

"Henshin!"

I snapped Kivat onto the Power Roost so that he was upside down. Quicksilver covered my form and shifted, breaking off into the armor of Kamen Rider Kiva!

I knew this armor all too well. The bodysuit was black, and it looked like I was wearing a silver vest with high collars. The chest armor was red with black markings on it and I had silver shoulder pads and knee pads. The Hell's Gate, the silver armor on my right leg, was sealed with the Catena Chains and I had red gloves with claws on the end.

I breathed in deeply, feeling the power flowing through me. This was intense! I was feeling like I could take on the world! Kivat then spoke up. "You holding on there, Chronos?"

I looked down at Kivat. "Yeah. But man, is this awesome! I can't believe I'm an actual honest-to-goodness Kamen Rider!"

Kivat smiled, as he detached himself from the belt, resulting in my powering down back to my human form. Aside from a slight rush, I didn't feel anything different. "You see, nothing to be afraid of!"

I nodded, with a teasing smile on my face. "I guess I should have known better than to doubt my own partner. You really know your stuff, Kivat."

Kivat just smirked. "One of us has to. I may have been a toy only a few short hours ago, but even I know that you tend to get into trouble a lot."

I looked away in embarrassment. It was true; stupid stuff tended to happen around me and I tended to not think things through when dealing with them. I was about to retort, but a commotion attracted my attention. It seemed to be coming from the stables.

Kivat and I turned to look at each other, then walked over to the stables to see what the problem is. Inside, it looked like the Manager was having problems with something that looked a lot like…Hey, wait a minute!

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He turned around, and I unconsciously took a step back. He was big and burly, a necessity I supposed when dealing with horses, but combined with his shaved head, black eyes and short brown beard, it was rather intimidating. "Yeah, what do you want, kid?" Despite his intimidating figure, he was actually pretty friendly.

"Hi. I was wondering, Mister…" "Name's Reginald, kid. Call me Reggie." "Thanks. So I was wondering, Reggie, are you having problems with something over there?"

Reggie frowned, looking a lot like a thug. I had to remind myself that there was no way the Headmaster would have hired someone who would be a problem to the students…well, on the men's side of things anyway. "Yeah. Some strange contraption just showed up out of nowhere a few hours ago. I've been trying to get it to move, but it won't budge."

A strange contraption, huh? Combined with what it looked like what was behind him…"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

He scratched his head. "Knock yourself out, kid, but if I couldn't move it, I doubt you can." I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll see."

I then moved past him and saw 'the contraption', my suspicions confirmed. It was the Machine Kivaa, Kiva's personal motorcycle, with a top speed of 400 meters per second! A modified Honda Shadow 750, created by Motobat the 16th, master craftsman, or craftsbat as it were, of the Kivat Clan. Created using the brain of a horse monster, this living bike could create a Shadow Veil at high speeds to hide it and its passengers from sight.

It seemed that it wasn't going anywhere because the bearer of Kiva wasn't anywhere around when it woke up. So when this smelly human (its words, not mine) showed up and tried to move it, it wouldn't go anywhere. I turned to the Manager, with a sheepish look on my face.

"Sorry about that. This is mine; it's a little picky about who gets to move it. Do you mind if I just keep it here unless I need to go somewhere?"

Reggie made a hmming sound. "…Ordinarily, I wouldn't let anyone just leave some strange thing in my stables. But you're Miss Vallière's Familiar, right? Doing a favor for that family might get some of my debts off my back." He had made his decision. "Alright, you can keep it here. Just make sure to let me know when you're taking off with it. I kind of want to see how this thing moves without a horse."

I agreed to the terms. Hopefully, I wouldn't get Louise in trouble by doing this…At any rate, with that all said and done, I decided to return to Louise's room and hit the hay, literally. Of course, as I did, I happened to notice a certain Gramont lurking around with a certain first-year…

* * *

The next day, I woke up when the sun's light hit my eyes. Groaning, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, while stretching to get any kinks out of my joints. Kivat was sleeping on Louise's dresser; hopefully she doesn't notice. Over on the table were Louise's clothes that I gave to Siesta yesterday; she really did do a good job.

At any rate, after rubbing myself down with a wet towel and changing my clothes to a blue and white plaid button-up shirt and beige pants, I woke Kivat up. He was about to say something, but I shushed him before pointing at Louise. He got the point as well as I did; we needed to do this delicately.

At any rate, I went over and shook her awake. "…Who? …Oh, right, my Familiar."

I arched an eyebrow. "Sound a bit downtrodden there, Master."

She shook her head. I idly noted that it seemed even pinker than it was yesterday. "Are my clothes ready?"

I handed her the neatly folded uniform. "As a matter of fact, they are. Since I have no experience with these things, I asked one of the maids to help me with this."

She seemed almost shocked that I actually managed to do something. I guess she thought I was some kind of idiot.

At any rate, that was the point where she noticed Kivat hovering next to my head. She proceeded to get a sour look on her face. "Oh, that thing is real."

Kivat was ticked off again. "Oi, what did I say about calling me a thing?" I shook my head. Louise and Kivat seemed like a bad combination to leave alone. Luckily, I was still there.

"Okay, Kivat. Let's not start that argument from yesterday up again." Kivat looked like he had to eat a raw lemon, but complied. He knew as well as I that it would be pointless to complain about something as stupid as that.

Of course, this would be the first of many times where Louise or I do something that really puts a damper on our as-of-yet non-existent friendship. We always apologize to each other in the end, but it's always a nasty business. You see, she asked me to dress her up and fetch her underwear.

Being the gentleman that I am, I pointed out that it would be rude of me to go through a younger girl's underwear, as well as see said girl naked. After all, I WAS still a guy. To all the girls in the audience, you wouldn't want some random guy you met yesterday to go through your clothes, would you? Well, guess what Louise said?

"There's no noble who exists who would change their own clothes when a servant is around. As a matter of fact, since you're my Familiar, you don't have a choice in the matter. Get to it, you dog!"

That was it. I'm doing something about this. I immediately got in her face. She had a rather shocked expression, as if she didn't expect me to be that fast. "Let's get one thing straight: despite being your Familiar, I'm still a human being. As such, I have my pride, and you have just wounded it badly. Come on, Kivat. We're leaving for now."

I left the terrified girl alone, while Kivat and I exited through the door. I stopped in the threshold. "Despite everything, Louise, I don't think you're a bad person. But until you apologize, I refuse to accept you as my Master. And one other thing; Never. Call. Me. A Dog. Ever. Again." With that, I left for the Dining Hall, having seen a map during my late night excursions.

* * *

Kivat and I had a small argument on the way down about whether or not to stick with Louise. I was willing to put up with her for now, knowing about her circumstances a bit more than the Kivat Clan member. Meanwhile, Kivat wanted to just leave so we could track down the others.

Eventually, I managed to convince him that a Noble's resources would be better than roughing it on our own. Of course, I had to bribe him with a promise to buy him a roost shaped like a violin, like the show's Kivat slept in. The things I do for people, I swear.

I entered the Dining Hall and looked around, impressed with the food selection they had here. Of course, all the Nobles were looking at me funny. I knew why of course, they were wondering why some Commoner was wandering around the place.

Near the back of the hall, I noticed Siesta and managed to flag her down. "Hey there! I couldn't help but notice that all the Nobles are eating around here. You know a place where I could get some food?"

Siesta smiled. No doubt, she had been coming to make sure I didn't break some Noble taboo or something. She probably didn't expect me to figure the problem out myself. "Of course. I'm afraid you'll only be able to have the staff meal, though."

I shrugged. "That's fine. Only, I'm a vegetarian…" Siesta looked shocked. Obviously, in a place like Halkeginia, which was in the 16th century development-wise, willingly not eating meat was kind of rare. "Oh! Well…I'll find something."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm fine with some bread and a glass of milk." Truth right there. Usually for breakfast I just have some milk and some toast.

Kivat wasn't hungry at all, not that anyone seemed to notice him, since he was hiding in my jacket, so we followed Siesta into the kitchen, where she plopped a plate in front of me with a few slices of toast and a glass of milk. While there, I just sat and ate, while having a discussion with Kivat about where the others went.

It was about a half hour later when Louise popped by to talk to me. We sat rather awkwardly for a few minutes before Louise started talking. "…I'm sorry for upsetting you so much. I was just treating you like my mother and my sister suggested I should treat my Familiar." I raised my eyebrows, wondering why she was so open to begin with. In addition, I hadn't realized that that was actually what really happened; I thought it was an invention of fanfiction.

I sighed. "I should apologize too. While I meant what I said, I shouldn't have said it in that manner, let alone scare you like that. Let's start over. Hi, my name's Chronos Rivers."

Louise weakly smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chronos. I am Louise Françoise de La Vallière, and I am the one who summoned you to be my Familiar."

I rubbed my chin. "Hm…I don't know much about Familiars, but I do know that since you've summoned me, another human, there are a few differences." I got a wry grin on face. "Chief among them being that I can actually talk to you…"

Louise seemed to regain a bit more of her energy. "Very well then, Chronos. I have classes now, so as a Familiar you're free to walk around the Academy during classes. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, she left. I felt good; patching up something that looked like it would fall apart is always a good thing, and I didn't need the Runes' prodding to want to fix that.

At any rate, till lunchtime I was busy helping the staff out with replacing all the sheets in the beds and carrying laundry everywhere. I idly wondered if hotel staff back home did the exact same thing all the time. I also knew perfectly well why Louise made me go clean her clothes when they had maids for this; she wanted to test me, since I didn't look like much.

Anyway, by lunchtime I was helping with delivering said lunch, having already eaten. Louise approved, something about honor or some such thing I didn't really care about. At any rate, I had delivered a cake to a certain blond-haired couple, when I noticed that the brown-haired first-year, Katie I think her name was, looking for a particular fop of the name Guiche.

At any rate, being a Good Samaritan, I had to help her out. So, I pointed her in his direction. She thanked me and went over. "Sir Guiche!" Guiche, upon hearing her voice, cringed and had a look of utter fear upon his face. "I finally found you! I finished the soufflé I was talking about last night!"

Guiche's on-again-off-again girlfriend, Montmorency, got a suspicious look on her face. "'Last night?' What's she talking about, Guiche?"

Guiche tried to get back in her good books. "I know not, my dear Montmorency! I cannot tell lies…!"

"'…in front of your eyes.' That's what you were going to say, right?" That was me by the way. Everyone looked at me and saw the smirk on my face. "I seem to recall you saying it last night to that first-year. You also said you'd love to try it too."

"Sir Guiche!" "Guiche!"

Guiche was having a hard time breathing. "Now, ladies, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…"

I chimed in. "Of course there is. It's obvious that you're a two-timer!"

Montmorency and Katie came to the obvious conclusion and committed on a solitary course of action. They slapped Guiche in unison so hard that he fell over. They then proceeded to run away crying. Meanwhile, the crowd was laughing at Guiche and how he had gotten caught in this situation.

"…Well, there's my good deed for the day." I turned around and made to leave. Louise followed and was about to say something to me when the not-so-glamorous fop decided to butt his head in.

"You, Zero's Familiar!" I turned around, slowly, just to make sure it was indeed him. And it was him, rubbing his cheek and looking rather angry. Looks like it's time for one of the Stations of the Canon.

"It seems that you have no idea how to talk to a Noble!" Oh boy, here we go…

Outwardly, I just put up my 'snark' face. "Oh, I know how to, it's just I don't think you deserve to be talked to like that."

What's with that grin, you utter moron? "It seems that I will have to punish you for your insolence with a Duel!"

"Tch. Fine then, if you really feel like you have to prove yourself. Just try to take me out!" I challenged him.

He got a rather smug look on his face. "Very well then. We duel in Vestri Court in half an hour." He then swept his cape and left, presumably to prepare. Got to admit, despite being a fop, he does have some sense of style.

Of course, Louise immediately turned red and started berating me. "What were you thinking?! If you don't apologize to him, he'll beat you into the ground! You're just a Commoner!" She's totally worried about me, isn't me?

At any rate, so was Siesta. "She's right you know. He's a Noble; he has Magic. You don't have anything. You'll be killed!"

I put a confident smile on my face that seemed to surprise the both of them. "All I need, I already have. He's going down. Hard."

* * *

"I see you did not run away. I suppose even Commoners have honor." Tch. I didn't run away because I know how pathetically easy it is to beat you. Hell, even Saito managed to beat you, and he was kind of clueless about everything.

"Tch. Like I care about things like that. At any rate, you besmirched your own honor by leading those girls on. I may be just a Commoner, but even I know better than to treat women like that."

It seems I've annoyed him again if that pulsing vein in his head means anything. "Hmph. At any rate, the terms are simple. First to give up loses. Simple enough for even you to understand, no?" Oh hell no, you did not just look down on me.

He struck a pose with that rose-wand of his. I still think that's kind of ridiculous, but design aesthetics are probably different around here. He then created one of those Bronze Valkyries he's known for back home. "I am Guiche de Gramont, Guiche the Bronze. As such, this Golem of mine shall teach you a lesson for me."

I made a point of looking unimpressed. "If you wanted to play with your toys so badly, you should have said so." I cracked my knuckles. "That said, fine. I'll play with your toy."

I then held out my hand and called out you-know-who…and no, I don't mean Voldemort. "Kivat!"

"Yosha, Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat swooped down from the tree he was sitting in while we were waiting. Guiche, as well as everyone not named Louise in the area, looked flabbergasted. "Y-You…have a Familiar?!" Oh, that's why.

"Something like that…At any rate, my name is Chronos Rivers, and like you, I have a second name."

**GABU!**

Kivat bit down to begin the transformation into Kiva. Everyone stared at the markings that spread up my face, and I heard a lot of talk about how everyone had seen them earlier but had thought that they were hallucinating. As well as how annoying the sound Kivat was making. I don't see what the big deal about that was though.

"Henshin!"

The familiar quicksilver enveloped me, and transformed me into Kiva! Feeling slightly nostalgic for the days of my youth like the scent of fresh lemons…No! I'm not Marvin Grossberg! I meant the days when I used to watch Power Rangers, I decided to do a little self-introduction.

"Wake Up! Breaking the Chains of Destiny, Kamen Rider Kiva!" As I said that, I kicked with my sealed leg and did a mid-air spin. At the end, I did the second half of Momotaros's "Ore, sanjou!" pose.

Guiche was a gibbering mess. It didn't look like he was going to do anything anytime soon. "Okay, if you're going to stand there like a moron, I need to check something real quick."

With that, I pulled out the Arm Monster Fuestles from the left side of the belt. Kivat spoke up, "So, you're going to see if they're anywhere around here?"

I nodded my head. "Right. We couldn't check yesterday because we would have disturbed everyone." With that, I placed the Garuru Saber Fuestle in Kivat's mouth, and he proceeded to use it.

**GARURU SABER!**

…

…

…Nothing. It didn't even make the sound it usually makes, which probably meant Jiro wasn't anywhere nearby. "Okay, let's try again…"

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

…

…

…Great. No Ramon either. "This is getting irritating…"

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

…

…

And no Riki. Why am I not surprised? "Okay, seriously, what the hell? None of them are anywhere close by?"

Kivat chimed in with an "I told you. If they were anywhere nearby, I would have probably sensed it." Of course that raises more questions, since I didn't remember the Kivat in the show having such an ability. Whatever, it was convenient. I'll question Kivat about it later.

Meanwhile, fop-boy had finally recovered from his aneurysm. He seemed to think that since nothing had happened that I was bluffing. Shows what he knows, but I can't really blame him for that. He was actually being tactical-minded for once.

At any rate, while I was being distracted by my own frustration, he created another Valkyrie and sent them both at me. Taken off-guard, I rolled to avoid being hit by the first one's sword, but the second one managed to kick me back a few feet onto the ground.

I have to say this right here. That actually did hurt. A lot. While the armor of Kiva protected me from injury, the same can't be said for my pain tolerance. I had overestimated my own abilities, and it cost me.

"Ha ha! It seems that you were all talk, despite your strange armor and Familiar." Oh you bastard, don't you dare look down on me! "But, I am a generous man. I give you this chance to give up, so long as you apologize."

…Like hell I'm apologizing for something that's YOUR fault. I rose back up on my feet. "…Are you kidding? That was just a lucky shot." I wagged my finger at him, a la Sonic 1's title screen. "Now, I'm serious." With that, I leaped back into action, charging straight at the Valkyries!

Guiche gaped, not thinking for a second that I would refuse after being knocked down. He then sent the Valkyries forward, but that pause cost him. And he's from a military family?

At any rate, I rushed at the first one, twisting around its sword strike and kicking it in the head. My momentum, combined with the enhancements of the Rider armor was enough to knock the head off. Unfortunately, being non-alive, this didn't really deter it. I traded blows with it, getting nicked for every good punch I threw at it.

Eventually, I got fed up, and punched directly at the chest area. I'm sorry, did I say at? I meant _through_ the chest area. Evidently, whatever magic was animating it was there, because it fell apart after that. I felt proud of myself, only to get almost whacked by the other one…and the 6 behind it.

Guiche, sensing that this was not going his way, decided to even the playing field by summoning the other 6 golems that he could create with his magic at this time. Well, this may be problematic…

It was then I felt a burning sensation on my left hand. It would seem the Runes had decided that the Kiva armor counted as a weapon, so various unarmed combat maneuvers were being downloaded into my head. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a delay, so I got knocked down again.

One of the Valkyries decided to attack me at belt-level. I couldn't move until it was too late, but it was lucky I didn't have to. Kivat, just like in the show, managed to catch the sword with his teeth!

"M mhmhm mhmhm mh mhmhm MHM mhmh (I didn't think I would have to do this THIS soon)…"

With everyone distracted by that, I was able to kick the Valkyrie off me so that it fell on top of its compatriots. Now, I could take them out by just punching them to pieces, but…

"Oi, Kivat. Let's make a show of this." With that said, I drew the Wake Up Fuestle. He replied with an "Okay, Chronos! Time to end this!" I placed the Fuestle in his mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

And with that, everything turned dark. Everyone was wondering why it had suddenly become night. Some were crying for their mommies to fix it, leaving me to wonder how spoiled these kids were. At any rate, even in the darkness, Guiche's face was so pale that it was almost shining.

"…Why's it so dark…?"

"…What's going on…?"

"…It's nighttime already…?"

"…Why's there only one moon…?"

That last comment drew my attention skyward. And indeed, in the sky was not the twin moons of Halkeginia, but the solitary white Moon of home. Despite questioning why it was there, I couldn't help but feel heartened that the Moon itself seemed to have followed me into this semi-alien world. I shook my head; now was not the time to be sentimental.

At any rate, since I can NOT stretch my leg as high as Kiva's suit actor, it was time to get creative. So I leaped off the ground with both feet, right leg in front. Kivat detached himself from the belt and broke the chains holding the armor on my leg, revealing it to be a red bat wing with a green gem in it. At the height of my jump, right in front of the Moon, I got into a kicking position, and flew towards the Valkyries! Wait, almost forgot.

"**Darkness Moon Break!**"

As I connected with the first Valkyrie, momentum slammed the rest into the ground along with it. A beat passed, and then they were all crushed into the ground, with the symbol of Kiva forming as an imprint. I flipped back and landed in front of Guiche, while the Valkyries all exploded. All the light came back after that.

"Y-You…W-What are you...?" Poor poor Guiche. He's so overwhelmed by what happened he can't even stand straight. "I believe that this makes it my win. Unless you'd like to go a round yourself?" Yeah, I'm feeling kind of vindictive today.

Guiche just stood there for a second, before his eyes widened and he fell over in a dead faint. This confused me; I didn't think I was THAT intimidating. At any rate, I turned around and saw that everyone else was shivering in fear, even Tabitha, save for a certain busty redhead in the corner. I shuddered unconsciously at THAT thought.

At any rate, I looked for Louise and Siesta, and saw that they too were shivering, though not as much as most people. I dehenshined, and Kivat flew onto my shoulder. This apparently signaled Louise to start talking. "Chronos…Are you really…?"

I frowned. I didn't understand what was going on at all. It seemed the only way that I would was to find out why everyone was so scared.

"…I think we need to have that talk sooner rather than later."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office…_

_Old Osmond, the Headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, was flabbergasted at what he saw. It couldn't be…for that power to have come back into the world after so long! He thought that _they_ had been wiped out years ago!_

_He turned to look at one Jean Colbert, an instructor on the uses of Fire Magic, as well as his secretary Miss Longueville. While Miss Longueville was simply astounded by the power behind that so-called Commoner, Colbert knew just as well as he did what that boy actually was. And considering the nature of his Runes…_

_Colbert shared a look with him. They both knew what they would have to do in order to keep their students safe, should it come to that. '_Yes…_' Osmond thought, '_We are going to have to have a _talk _with Miss Vallière's Familiar_…' _

**Episode 02 - Fin**

* * *

**Okay. This took longer than I thought it would. I blame Symbolic Joker and Rider Cure, considering I've been helping them out. …Okay, I don't really blame them, I'm just being weird. I just had Writer's Block for about a week. At any rate, if you think that I should be doing something different, Review and tell me, because I sure as hell don't know anything. ;)**

**Next time on Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play, ****The Nature of Power! The Sword and the Howling Slash!**** See you guys then!**


	3. Episode 03 - The Nature of Power!

…**Hmmm. While I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like, at the very least I've gotten a thumbs up from my aibou, Symbolic Joker. Also, to be honest, I wasn't expecting to get to this so quickly. But I just blasted through the planning and write-up for Mystic Liquid Chapter 1, so here I am! Get ready for one of my more **_**interesting**_** ideas. As always, I don't own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Kiva. Also, I apologize for misspelling Osmond's name last chapter; I have gone back and fixed it.**

**Let's go! Break the Chains of Destiny!**

* * *

"_Derflinger isn't the only one here, Chronos-sama…"_

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play**_

_**Episode 03 – The Nature of Power! The Sword and the Howling Slash!**_

After the fiasco that was that duel with Guiche, Siesta, Louise, and I were going upstairs to Louise's room, where I promised that I would explain everything. Everyone was silent as we were going up. To be honest, I didn't really know _what_ to say in a time like this. All I really wanted to know was why everyone was freaking out.

We had made it back up to Louise's room, now. Siesta was standing around awkwardly, while Louise plopped down on her bed. Meanwhile, I was just standing while Kivat hovered near my head. Then, Louise looked at me with a haunted look on her face. It seemed that wherever the conversation was going, it wasn't in a direction she liked to think about. This does not bode well…Oh wait, she's saying something.

"C-Chronos…what you just did…why didn't you tell me you were Kiva?!" Wait, WHAT?! H-How does she know about Kiva?! I can't honestly say I wasn't shocked at something like that; Kivat and I both had shocked looks on our faces. For Kiva to exist here…that meant that Fangires exist in this world! …But where did they come from? Fangires weren't a part of the original world of Familiar of Zero. Great. I'm going to have to tread carefully now; my knowledge isn't as foolproof as I thought it was.

Meanwhile, Louise and Siesta shuddered. Louise then spoke. "Fangires. One of the 13 Mazoku Clans, those ancient beasts that hungered for our willpower and Life Energy. And the most deadly of all of them was the one they call Kiva; that dreaded monster. How can you be Kiva?" She looked at me with a worried look on her face.

I bowed my head. "…I didn't know I could even BE Kiva until last night. Louise, I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't know I was a Fangire. I couldn't know because I wasn't one until you summoned me to this world." I'm clearing the air NOW, before something stupid happens.

Louise, however, caught on something that I had said. "'This world'? What do you mean by that, Chronos? And if you really are from another world, how can you know about Fangires?" I could see that Siesta was also bursting to say something, but didn't want to seem impolite by speaking out of turn. Maid 'til the end, I guess.

Regardless, I bowed my head again. "I meant exactly what I said, Louise. I am from another world. Didn't you wonder why, when Kivat and I executed the Darkness Moon Break, there was only one moon in the sky?" It seemed that they had both come to a similar conclusion. "That was a representation of my own world's Moon, although why it appeared instead of the two I saw last night, I don't know." That was still slightly confusing.

At any rate, though…"My proof is in the stables. As for the Fangire question, Fangires are regarded as fictional back home. There's a whole…series of episodic novels about them as well as Kiva." Strange, mentioning Kiva seems to make them all shiver. I wonder why? Granted, Fangires can be deadly, but that doesn't explain that.

It was then that Kivat chimed in. "Oi, why are you guys shuddering every time Kiva is mentioned? It's like that one guy from that one book…what was his name again, Chronos?"

"Voldemort? Now that you mention it, Kivat, they are behaving a lot like that. Care to fill us in on what exactly the deal is with Kiva around here?" Because I sure as hell don't know…

Louise and Siesta looked at each other nervously. It was almost as though they didn't want to say anything that would upset me. I raised my eyebrows. "You do realize I don't really care if it's upsetting or not, right? Just tell me what's going on."

Siesta sighed, and finally decided to say exactly what the big deal was. "Because Kiva…is the one who almost destroyed the entire country. Kiva, and his partner, the last of the Kivat Clan." Eh? There aren't any Kivats around here anymore?

Kivat couldn't believe his ears. "What? He almost destroyed the entire country with the help of a Kivat?! But…"

I spoke up. "I know, Kivat. What they're saying doesn't fit the personality of any Kivat Clan member as far as we're aware. But remember that this is another world entirely; things are different here. Besides, remember Arc-Kivat?" Kivat shuddered. Although we had never met that deranged Kivat and his partner ourselves, we both knew how deadly they were together. I just hope that THEY don't exist here anymore…

Louise continued the explanation. "A lot of people these days believe the Mazoku to be a myth, cooked up by the Crown to justify taxes or some other nonsense like that. I disregarded it myself until this morning, when I remember when you introduced Kivat yesterday. By the way, why is his _name_ Kivat? Isn't that the name of the Clan?"

Kivat then spoke up. "The Clan's named after my family. The Kivat-bat family is the premier family among the Clan because we can form suits of armor with the help of a partner, who is typically a Fangire because they're the only ones who can handle that power. There are exceptions of course, chief among them my little sister Kivala, who can partner with humans." Kamen Rider Kivaara would be an excellent ally to have, but if the only Kivat around here is Kivat, then we're not likely to see her.

However, something was bugging me. "So if people believe the Mazoku to be a myth, doesn't that mean that…?"

Louise nodded. "Yes. They don't exist anymore. They're all gone. In fact, part of a lot of people in the military's rise to fame was that they were able to get rid of them all." She seemed satisfied, but I was still suspicious and slightly leery of the casual mention of genocide. Fangires can be pretty sneaky when they want to be, and they're notoriously hard to kill. But I put the thought out of my mind; even if there _were _more Fangires about, they were probably only the benign ones who wanted peace with humanity. **(A/N: The poor sap has no idea what he's done by even **_**thinking**_** this.)**

Still, I could understand where they were coming from: I was a Fangire who had seemed to escape the destruction of all the others as well as Kiva. Would I want revenge for the destruction of the entire race? Not really, especially when one considers that I don't really think of myself as a Fangire. "…Fangire. Human. Mage. Commoner. These are all just titles, and I hardly care about those." I smiled. "I may be Kiva, and a Fangire, but that doesn't really matter. What matters, is that I want to be friends with the both of you. Why should titles stop us from that?"

At last, they calmed down. They even smiled! It seems that I had finally gotten through to them that I wasn't really mad about the whole thing. Things are looking up!

Louise then glanced at the clock. "Afternoon classes are starting soon. I should get going." She got up to leave. What, not inviting me?

I spoke up. "You mind if I come with you? Magic isn't exactly something that's in great supply back home."

Siesta looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" I paused, trying to figure out how to put this delicately.

"What I mean, is most people think that magic…doesn't really exist back home."

I quickly continued before they could say anything. "That's not to say **I** think that. No, I do think that magic in some form exists back home." Chiefly because 2 separate people back home were able to cook up two series that didn't seem related but actually were. At any rate, Louise agreed to let me accompany her to class, but warned me to be careful in case someone tried anything against me. Remembering that even Tabitha had shivered upon seeing me in the Kiva armor, I agreed. I didn't want some random kid to decide to go executioner on my ass. Meanwhile, Kivat decided to go scout the area.

* * *

_Later, in the classroom…_

Well…it's certainly quiet in here. Nobody was saying anything. They all just kept looking at me as if they expected me to sprout fangs and go after them. Given that technically I was a Fangire now, it was a valid point, but it was still irritating. Huh. Tabitha's not shivering anymore; she must've gotten over it herself. That, or she's plotting how to assassinate me…Yeah, more likely than not, it's option 2.

At this point, I got fed up with the tepid atmosphere. "Oh, good grief. I'm not going to attack any of you for breathing, you know. Although, if this silence keeps up, maybe I will…" That got them to get over themselves at least; now they were simply ignoring me. Louise tossed me a look, but I just shrugged. What was I supposed to do about this?

At any rate…what the hell is Kirche doing? I know she has sense, so why the **** is she giving me a look like that with…Yeah, I'm not going into M-rated material here, so I'm not going to describe it. Just…use your imagination. At any rate, I pointedly ignored it, but she pouted. I get the feeling that even though we've never talked, she's captivated by me. Curse you, Murphy!

After that, the class went about as it did in Canon, up until the actual explosion…after it cleared, there was a notable difference. Namely, the fact that while the room was messed up tremendously and the windows were all shattered…everything; the holes, the soot, the cracks; everything was in the shape of the symbol of Kiva. I guess that it's the Runes' Connection between Louise and I, but it still seems incredibly Contrived. Everyone was going to start the jeers again, but they paused and looked at me nervously. They chuckled in a tepid manner and sat back down. Well, at least ONE good thing came out of all this.

That was when Professor Colbert and Miss Longueville burst in, no doubt wondering what happened. Of course, when they saw Louise, they shared a look of understanding and whisked her away. I was going to follow, when I realized I forget where the Headmasters' Office was. So I decided to wait here for a bit for Louise to come back. Everyone else left, so it's not like I had anything to do. I didn't want to bug Siesta or Marteau during their duties or anything. So I spent the time fiddling with the K-Touch app on my phone. I love messing around with that.

Eventually, I realized that it was getting rather late, so I trekked up to Louise's room, where I found her as well as Kivat already asleep. I went over to my hay bed, only to find what looked like one of those floor cots instead. I simply smiled and shook my head; despite the standoffish attitude she possesses, she really is a good person. At any rate, time for sleep.

* * *

_A few days later…_

It had been a few days since the duel, and Louise and I were on our way to the stables. Kivat had been complaining about the perch, and I wanted to go get Derflinger, which dovetailed nicely with the fact that Louise wanted to get me a sword. When I made a (fake) noise of disagreement, she pointed out, sensibly at that, that since I had no clue how to access my Fangire form and Kivat could easily be captured that I needed a back-up weapon. Of course, the main reason we were leaving was to get away from Kirche.

Seriously, she's been incredibly annoying lately. She even had Flame, her summoned Salamander, ambush me and drag me into her room! Louise didn't talk to me for an entire day after that. When I pointed out that I didn't have any interest in Kirche and that she was being kind of stupid about the whole thing, she blushed and mumbled an apology. More and more, she's reminding of me of my sisters, ***** and ******. No, I'm not actually going to tell you their names, what kind of idiot would I be then?

Of course, we got into a bit of an argument about whether to take horses or not. I pointed out that I kind of wanted to test the Machine Kivaa, but she was a bit apprehensive about riding something like that. "Look, that bike was made by the finest craftsbat in the entire Kivat Clan; it's perfectly safe, especially if I'm with you." Guess who said that.

"I know you want to test that…bike, but wouldn't horses be more inconspicuous than that monstrosity?" …Damn, an argument that makes actual sense. Okay, we'll ride horses; I'll just use it later then. Time to say goodbye to my rear end…

Anyway, we rode into town and stopped by the carpenter's place. He seemed intrigued by the specifics of the order, and promised to have it delivered by the end of the day for ¾ price. I was astonished, but Louise simply said something about how people recognize her name. Now, is it because of her family in general, or her numerous explosions? You decide.

After that, we stopped by the tailors, because as her Familiar and especially as someone who was Kiva, she didn't want me going around in "half-baked clothes". At least she didn't say "half-boiled"? At any rate, it was lucky for me that most of the commoners, despite shivering in fear at the mention of Kiva, didn't actually know what his symbol was. So I was able to get a bunch of outfits fitted with the Kiva symbol on them. I tried to convince Louise otherwise, but she can be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be. Great, now I'm going to be a walking target…

It was at this time that we actually went to the weapons store, which was indeed the same one as in Canon. So was the shopkeeper, but something about him felt…off. At any rate, Louise asked for the best sword in the place, not trusting that I actually knew what a weapon looked like. I could almost literally see the words "sucker bet" flash across his head as he went in the back. I tried to convince Louise that something about him was off, but she just said I was being paranoid. I couldn't ask Kivat either because he was hiding in my jacket again.

So, it went about as it did in Canon: Shop owner brings out gold sword, Louise jumps on it and wants to buy it, owner reveals ridiculous price for it which is apparently enough for a mansion, and Louise gets outraged. I immediately pointed out nearly every flaw I could find with it, although I'm sure actual trained soldiers could find more, and immediately disregarded it. This was enough for Derf to speak up and for me to pretend to be astounded by the talking sword. Then we picked Derf for 100 new gold and were about to leave on our way.

Of course, something decided to go off track at this time. "ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" The shopkeeper flew into a rage at…something. Although I only found out at what a lot later. The shopkeeper gained stain-glassed markings all over his face! A Fangire! "Louise, get behind me!" I put her behind me and drew Derf right then to minimize any delay from the Runes. Surprisingly, the delay was near-instantaneous. I had no time to ponder that though, as the shopkeeper rushed me. Luckily, I was able to lure him so that he crashed through the door and fell outside. Unfortunately, he decided to shift into his Fangire form!

His Fangire form was the Horse Fangire, whose True Name was "The Sincerity and Melancholy that the Twin Impostors Dream About". Weird name, but all Fangire names are like that. Derf decided to speak up then. "Well, it looks like I made a good choice on a Partner. Been 10 minutes, and already there's something interesting coming our way."

I glanced down at him…it…? Whatever; now's not the time. "Seems so. Got any nuggets of wisdom in there, oh wise sword." Derflinger snickered at his new nickname, but decided to cut to the chase. "The main thing to do in this situation is to avoid any attacks. If you can't, time your hits so that his are deflected." Solid advice; sometimes I forget he's 6000 years old. With Louise hiding behind a barrel behind me, and any others on the street having fled, the coast was clear.

"I think it's time I cut loose. Kivat!"

Kivat responded. "Alright! Didn't expect this though…" You and me both, buddy.

**GABU!**

"Henshin!"

The quicksilver covered my form and shattered to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva! I was about to charge at the Horse Fangire, when Derf's own shock stopped me. "What the hell happened to me?!" I turned to look at him, and was completely shocked. Derf's coloration had completely changed! All the rust was gone, and the blade was a sharp blood-red. The quillion and guard was now black while the strips of cloth on the handle were yellow. …Wait a minute, where have I seen this color scheme before?

…

…

Never mind. "Let's not worry about that, Derf. Let's just focus on taking care of this guy." With that I charged at the Fangire. He also carried a sword, and was actually pretty good. Luckily for me, though, the Gandalfr Runes had bequeathed me with enough knowledge of swordplay that I could pretty much parry and strike any blow on him as I pleased. But just as I was thinking that this was incredibly easy, Murphy decided to be evil again.

The Horse Fangire let out an incredible screech, distracting me from landing a blow, and sending Louise unconscious behind that barrel she was hiding behind. He then proceeded to glow an ominous green. I had never seen or heard that Fangires could do anything of the sort, although I found out what it was pretty quickly when his speed increased and he came at me!

I was unable to block anything, and I took a lot of blows…I thinking I'm bleeding. Derf was shrieking too, as apparently whatever that green aura was it was corrosive to him. He proceeded to knock me back to where a groggy Louise had just regained consciousness. I punched the ground. "Damn it! He's too fast! Derf, please tell me that you got something for me here!" Derf was silent; I assumed that he had been knocked out by that green aura. However, just as I was about to reenter the battle, a voice spoke up.

"…Derflinger isn't the only one here, Chronos-sama." Eh? That voice…could it be?

"JIRO?!" Kivat and I both cried out in shock. Derf shuddered a bit, and then his quillion and guard turned blue. That was all the indication I needed to know that I was right. Jiro, better known as Garuru, last of the Wolfen Clan, was inside Derflinger somehow!

"Jiro, how did you get stuck in Derflinger?!" I asked quickly. The Horse Fangire was slowly walking over here; it seemed using that power up weakened it for a bit.

Jiro was confused too. "I have no idea how I got stuck in here, but that doesn't matter! You need my help, Chronos-sama!" Well no arguing with that, but…

"But Jiro, you're not actually here. How are you supposed to help?" That was Kivat by the way. I was going to ask myself, but he jumped the gun.

"That doesn't matter! I can't just sit here and do nothing! It's thanks to Chronos-sama that we even have life to begin with, or did you forget Kivat?!" Kivat was then silent. Meanwhile, I was starting to panic, when I noticed that the Garuru Saber Fuestle was glowing, similarly to how the Ranger Keys of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger would glow when they obtained a Greater Power of the Super Sentai. If that signified what I thought it meant…

I rose up. "We won't know that nothing can be done if we don't try! I'm not giving up here!" I then drew the Fuestle. "Kivat…!"

Kivat continued to be silent for a bit, before answering. "…Okay, Chronos! Let's go!" I placed the Fuestle in his mouth, held the sword known as Derflinger in my left hand, and crossed my fingers. Here's hoping…

**GARURU SABER!**

YES! There's that whistling noise that signified that the Fuestle's working! Derflinger flashed blue before turning into the Garuru Saber. Chains spread up my left arm and turned it blue. Likewise, the same happened for my chest armor. Then, Kivat's and my eyes flickered into Garuru Blue, signifying that we were under the influence of Garuru. I was now Kamen Rider Kiva, Garuru Form!

[Insert song: **Shout in the Moonlight** by **TETRA-FANG**]

The Horse Fangire paused, not believing what he was seeing. I capitalized upon that mistake with savage slashes from the Saber, as well as a good amount of clawing. As Garuru From places me under Jiro's influence, my attacks become much more bestial in nature, as well as less…structured. It's like the difference between hacking and slashing incredibly good and kendo. They're both good styles, but kendo has a form and order to it that can be more easily read.

At any rate, the Fangire had had enough and sprayed a mist all over the battlefield. Luckily, I had anticipated this, and used the superior speed of Garuru Form to safely get out of the way. After that, well…it seems that he got lost in his own mist. …What an idiot.

I suppose that means it's time to end it. I placed the blade in Kivat's mouth, and he bit it…

**GARURU BITE!**

I then positioned the blade on my helmet as though I was holding it in my mouth. The sky turned dark and the Moon appeared behind me yet again. Hey there, Moon! Why is it you're following me again? …No, you're not going to tell me? Oh well. At any rate, I leapt up into the sky and did a spinning slash in mid-air. This was my…

"**Garuru Howling Slash!"**

And BOOM! The Horse Fangire shattered into glass shards and his soul went flying skyward. I looked at THAT with trepidation. After all, without Castle Doran, there was a risk of a Sabbat appearing, and I do NOT want to fight one of those on foot.

At any rate, with the battle over, I reverted to human form and Derf returned to normal, while keeping the Kiva-esque color scheme. I suppose that signifies that I'm his owner or something, I don't know. Neither he nor Jiro said anything, leaving me to believe that they were both unconscious. Derf from that strange green aura, and Jiro from having to push past Derf and turn into the Garuru Saber. Speaking of that green aura, I was going to have to investigate into that…

[End song]

…But that was for later. I walked back towards Louise's hiding place. I crouched down next to her, as she was sitting on the floor in awe at what she just saw. "…'Fangires don't exist anymore', eh?" She blushed, knowing that sounded utterly stupid after today. I sheathed Derf and helped her up. "Come on, Louise…"

"…_let's go back."_

* * *

_A few hours later, in an undisclosed place…_

"_Your Majesty, I bring news."_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_One of the extremists was found out and destroyed. Our spies say that it was…Kiva."_

"…"

"_King, what are we going to do?"_

"…_We're going to pay this Kiva a visit, Rook. Don't you agree, Sagarc?"_

"_Asagdsg…"_

**Episode 03 – Fin**

* * *

**How's that for some intrigue? I've planned this for a while now, that something like this would happen. After all, any Kamen Rider can easily sweep through the Canon enemies, so I needed something to keep Chronos on his toes! Hope he doesn't kill me…**

**By the way, I need to ask you guys something: what do you think Basshaa Fever would have been like? It was never shown in the show, and I'd like to include it at some point later down the road. Remember, if you think I should be doing something better, tell me and I'll take it under consideration.**

**Next time on Familiar of Zero – Destiny's Play, ****A Shocking Revelation! The Perverted Count and the Aqua Tornado!**** See you guys then!**


End file.
